disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Good King Wenceslas
"Good King Wenceslas" is a traditional Christmas carol. It tells a story about a historical figure, St. Wenceslas I, Duke of Bohemia (907-935). In the song, the good king and his servant bring food and wood to a peasant on St. Stephen's Day, which is December 26th. The servant grows cold, but his master is so saintly that he leaves the heat in the ground where he passes, leading to the concluding moral that "Ye who now will bless the poor, shall yourself find blessing." Bean Bunny sings the song in The Muppet Christmas Carol only to have a wreath thrown at him by an irate Ebenezer Scrooge. An instrumental version of the song appears on the film's soundtrack and the song is one of the handfuls of traditional Christmas carols musically incorporated and alluded to throughout the film's score. The song is sung by Buford and Baljeet in the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album. Buford changes the lyrics, which was about a popular Christmas carol about a king who goes out to give alms to a poor peasant on the Feast of Stephen (the second day of Christmas, December 26), and gets into an argument with Baljeet. When Baljeet questions Buford's knowledge of the song, Buford reveals that he knows much about it and changed the lyrics because he likes his version better as it was about him. The song was featured in the episode, "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Lyrics Original version Good King Wenceslas looked out on the feast of Stephen When the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even Brightly shone the moon that night though the frost was cruel When a poor man came in sight gathering winter fuel Hither page and stand by me if thou know'st it telling Yonder peasant who is he where and what his dwelling Sire he lives a good league hence underneath the mountain Right against the forest fence by St. Agnes' fountain Bring me flesh and bring me wine bring me pine logs hither Thou and I will see him dine when we bear him thither Page and monarch forth they went forth they went together Through the rude wind's wild lament and the bitter weather Sire the night is darker now and the wind blow stronger Fails my heart I know not how I can go no longer Mark my footsteps my good page tread thou in them boldly Thou shalt find the winter's rage freeze thy blood less coldly In his master's steps he trod where the snow lay dinted Heat was in the very sod which the Saint had printed Therefore Christian men be sure wealth or rank possessing Ye who now will bless the poor shall yourselves find blessing ''Phineas and Ferb'' version Baljeet: Good King Wenceslas looked out On the feast of Stephen... Buford: Sorry I'm late. I was busy doin' some rewrites. Baljeet: Rewrites? Buford: I've highlighted your parts. Now sing along. Buford: Santa Claus and all his elves Are making gifts for Buford Baljeet: I don't think that's how it goes Buford: Nobody's askin' you, nerd Baljeet: Buford! You're completely disrespecting this classic song. You're ignoring the historical context. King Wenceslas was a great man. You have no idea what this song is about! Buford: I know all about this song. Buford: The words were by an English guy The music, Scandinavian Wenceslas was five-foot-six He kept his face unshaven Though just a duke throughout his life He always ruled so justly His kingly title was conferred Upon him posthumously Baljeet: Well, I stand corrected. You seem to have a lot of information. But if you know so much about it, why do you not sing the original song? Buford: I like my version better. It's about me! Buford: Buford should get lots of gifts Every Christmas season When I see presents just for me It always is so pleasin' That is why I changed the words To make the song more edgy If you don't like the way I sing You'll get a Christmas wedgie Baljeet: Oh, it's lovely. You're a veritable Oscar Hammerstein the Second, or uh...oh, well, at least it's over! Background information *Oscar Hammerstein II (1895-1960) was a lyricist best known for his contributions with Richard Rodgers, including the lyrics to the musicals Oklahoma!, The King and I, The Sound of Music, Carousel, State Fair, and South Pacific. *In "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", the speaking line "Oh, it's lovely. You're a veritable Oscar Hammerstein the Second, or uh...oh, well, at least it's over!" is not done and is the only cut line from the episode. *When Buford sings the lines Every Christmas season/When I see presents just for me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro plays the violin, while Irving plays the French horn. Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Season 3 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:The Muppets songs Category:Christmas carols Category:Non-Disney songs